Las dos bestias
by El-Horus
Summary: Una niña visita el gremio y desata una gran confrontación entre Fairy Tail y un gremio oscuro que planea revivir unas poderosas criaturas que casi destruyen el mundo en la antiguedad, seran capaces de detenerlos, o sucumbiran en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

Hace mucho tiempo, dos criaturas tiñeron las tierras de oscuridad, apodadas como, las bestias del apocalipsis, su poder era tal, que el cielo nunca brillaba a su paso. La confianza de estas criaturas fue tal, que en el año 5 después de su aparición, un grupo de sabios da su propia vida para convertir a una de las criaturas en 10 piedras con un símbolo rúnico diferente y dispersándola por todo el continente, la otra bestia, cegada por la ira, amenaza con destruir todo el reino de Fiore de un solo ataque, pero un joven lo encierra en dos libros, sellándolo para que no se pudiesen abrir si no es con las 10 piedras de la otra criatura, dándole uno de los libros a la autoridad de ese entonces, mientras que el otro lo conserva y se va hacia las montañas del norte para esconderlo, nadie supo de ese joven después de esto.

Más de 780 años pasaron para que, en algún lugar, rodeada de inescapables montañas, en donde había cierto gremio, el cual no era muy grande, solo tenían un máximo de 7 integrantes sin contar con el maestro, quien con rostro somnoliento a sus pupilos mientras jugaban, hasta que un bostezo hace que dejen de jugar y se dirigen hacia su maestro con rostro preocupado

-¿Sucede algo maestro?- dijo un joven alto y delgado, tenia el torso al descubierto mostrando en el centro del pecho su insignia, tenia una corta cabellera peinada en una cresta –No nos gusta verlo aburrido

-Despreocupad, Borquet- dijo el maestro levantándose de su asiento –Se me ah ocurrido que hacer para que Demoniac Hummingbird se convierta en el gremio oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos

Todos los magos lo miraron con dudas al principio, pero el solo hecho de ver el rostro de su maestro, hizo que todos quisieran seguirlo, sin importar lo disparatado que fuese, por lo que se le arrimaron expectantes para escuchar su propuesta. Pero dejemos de lado este lugar para centrarnos en los verdaderos protagonistas, que estaban, muy relajados… para que les mienta, era un caos como siempre, lo preocupante era que Natsu no estaba en la pelea, estaba sentado y lleno de vendas junto a Gray.

-Ah, Lucy- se dirige Mira a Lucy

-¿Qué pasa mira-san?- se voltea Lucy para verla

-¿Qué les paso a Natsu y Gray?

-Tuvieron un encuentro cercano- le responde Lucy

-¿Vieron extraterrestres?- pregunta la albina con duda

-Nada de eso- le dice Lucy con una gotita que le recorría la nuca

-Entonces

-Tuvieron un encuentro cercano con los puños de Erza-san- ambas se rieron del infortunio de los chicos que parecían momias

A las puertas del gremio, una pequeña silueta se asomaba para ver el interior del inmueble, después de hacer el intento de entrar, decide mejor irse, pero al hacerlo, choca con un tipo de cabellos rubios con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en un ojo acompañado de un anciano de muy baja estatura

-¿Qué haces niña?- le pregunta este último

-En todos los lugares me dijeron que este era el gremio mas fuerte- dijo la niña con un nudo en la garganta –pero solo me encuentro con una cantina llena de borrachos y momias- esto último lo grita llorando, tomando la atención de todo el Gremio

-¿Momias?- dijeron los dos al unísono, hasta que vieron a Natsu y Gray, esto produce que ambos se rían de una forma, que le quita toda seriedad a Laxus

-¿Cómo te llamas niña? Aparece por detrás Erza, asustando a la niña

-A…A…Akari- dijo antes de ponerse a llorar

-Erza, sabes que no eres compatible con los niños- le dice Natsu acercándose con dificultad

-Dinos Akari- se acerca amablemente Lucy -¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Mi aldea fue atacada por un poderoso mago- dijo tratando de calmarse –Además, que se robó un libro que es muy importante para mi

-¿Qué libro?- le pregunta Erza, provocando el llanto de la niña, todos la observan con fijeza –Etto- dijo poniendo un rostro infantil

-Ese libro era el único recuerdo que tengo de mis padres antes de morir- luego se pone a llorar desconsoladamente

-No te preocupes- le dice Lucy abrazándola –Nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperar ese libro- esto hace que la niña sonría

-Aun así es muy tarde- dijo el maestro con dirección a la barra -vayan mañana

Todos asintieron y llegaron a la conclusión de que Akari se quedase en casa de Lucy, lo que fue bien recibido de parte de esta, en la casa, la niña se quita su capucha, mostrando una corta cabellera turquesa, unos enormes ojos color purpura le agregaban la ternura, la cual era neutralizada por una cicatriz que recorría por su ojo izquierdo

-¿Qué te paso?- le pregunta Lucy una vez que ve la cicatriz en el ojo de Akari

-Fue una pelea contra un niño que me había quitado un juguete- dijo ella acercando su mano a su cicatriz –Pero no te preocupes

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque lo noquee de un golpe

-En fin- dijo Lucy dirigiéndose al baño –Voy a tomarme un baño, si quieres prepárate algo con los ingredientes que tengo en la cocina

Mientras Lucy se bañaba, Akari empieza a preparar te, ya que fue lo único que había encontrado en la cocina, preparando dos, al momento de sentirse en la mesa para disfrútalo, la ventana se comienza a abrir, esto alerta a Akari, quien arroga algo, en lo que aparece Natsu, recibiendo de lleno la almohada arrojada por la infante

-¿Señor Natsu?- dijo al ver a quien le había dado

-Wow, tienes una puntería increíble, Akari- dijo Natsu

-No, es solo una particularidad de mi aldea

-Me gustaría conocerla- dijo Natsu -¿Dónde esta Lucy?

-La señorita Lucy esta tomándose un baño

-Típico de Lucy- dijo Happy sacando un pescado, el cual Akari observa con desagrado -¿No te gusta el Pescado?- le pregunta Happy al sentirse incomodo con la mirada de Akari

-¿Cuál pescado?- le pregunta Akari, en lo que Happy baja su mirada para ver que estaba comiendo, ¿un escarabajo?, ah si, un escarabajo -Natsu ella le hiso algo raro a mi pescado- dijo desplegando sus alas para poder volar, pero se cae ya que sus alas desaparecen de repente

-Un gato no se ve muy lindo con alas- dijo Akari

-¿Sabes magia, Akari?- le pregunta Natsu quien estaba leyendo un montón de papeles que estaba sobre el escritorio, el cual desaparece en sus manos

-La señorita Lucy me dijo que nadie leyera su novela

-Ah, ¿Pero quería saber que le pasaba a Juanito después que se cayo de ese precipicio?- luego cambia de tema rápidamente – ¿Cómo le hiciste para desaparecer la novela de Lucy?

-Solo la cambie por aire- dijo la niña cambiando a un rostro tierno –Mi magia es la magia de cambio, en pocas palabras, puedo cambiar las cosas a mi gusto, aunque esto no se aplica a seres vivos

-Ah, Natsu, ¿Estabas aquí?- dijo Lucy al ver a Natsu en el lugar, últimamente se había acostumbrado a encontrarse a Natsu en su habitación -¿Qué pasa Akari?- dijo sintiendo la mirada de Akari, mientras se acercaba a tomar su respectiva taza de te

-No me gusta la toalla

-¿Qué cosa?- luego nota que la cara de Natsu estaba totalmente roja –KYAAAAAAAA- grita Lucy antes de notar que no tenía nada puesto, tapados con sus manos rápidamente -¿Qué hiciste con esa toalla?

-La cambie por aire- dijo Akari con tono ganador – ¿No te gusta el cambio?- le pregunta algo preocupada

-Por supuesto que no- le grita Lucy entonces aparece un enorme vestido de novia

-Juguemos a la boda- dijo mientras cambiaba los vestuarios de Happy y Natsu –Señor Natsu, usted será el valiente caballero que logro domar a la novia, y usted Happy será el sacerdote que los casara- dijo mientras cambiaba sus ropas –Mientras que yo seré la madrina de esta boda

-¿Por qué mejor no te vas a dormir, Aka-chan?- le dice Lucy calmadamente

-Es que no tengo sueño- dijo dando un bostezo, el que afecta los cambios que había hecho –Esta bien, Morfeo gana- dijo yéndose a la cama de Lucy, en donde se queda dormida, restaurándose los objetos que había cambiado

Después de esto, Natsu y Happy deciden irse a su respectiva casa, dejando a Lucy sola con Akari quien dormía plácidamente, por lo que toma su taza de te, pero solo le da un sorbo, debido a que estaba frio, por lo que se fue a dormir tempranamente. A la mañana siguiente, todos esperan en la estación de trenes para ir hacia el escondite del bandido, tomando el primer tren hacia el norte, en el camino, Akari se dedicaba a rayarle la cara a un mareado Natsu con la ayuda de Gray y Happy, Lucy en cambio conversaba con Erza sobre una estrategia en caso de recurrir a ella. Cuando llegaron, Akari cambia instintivamente las líneas dibujadas en Natsu por Aire y parten con dirección a una enorme montaña, la cual escalan con gran dificultad, una vez arriba, se encuentran con Akari, quien había hecho una escalera mecánica para subir, una vez descansados, llegan a la cueva del ladrón, dejando a Akari afuera mientras ellos se internaban en la cueva.

La cueva era algo fría, todos avanzaban con paso seguro, llegando hasta el fondo, en donde una armadura comienza a moverse, atacando al grupo, pero no significo problema alguno, ya que lo derrotaron inmediatamente, cogiendo el libro y saliendo del lugar para entregárselo a Akari

-Aquí tienes Aka-chan- dijo Lucy entregándole el libro

-Oooh, Gracias señorita Lucy- dijo tomando el libro

-¿Por qué no lo abres?- le pregunta Natsu con algo de curiosidad –Así sabrás si es el tuyo

-Es porque no lo puedo abrir- dijo ella

-No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos- le dijo Lucy dándole la mano

-No, no se preocupen, esta bien así- dijo Akari empezando a sentirse nerviosa

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes- insistía Lucy

-Ya te dije que no maldita estúpida- Akari se tapa rápidamente la boca, dejando caer el libro –Perdón, señorita Lucy, no se que me paso

-Ves lo que te pasa por insistente Lucy- le dice Happy volando sobre la rubia, quien recoge el libro con algo de pena

-Perdón, a veces soy algo insistente- dijo entregándole el libro

-Alto- una voz evita que Lucy le entregue el libro a la niña, todos se dan vuelta para ver la armadura que los había atacado anteriormente –No se que tramáis al robar el libro, ni me importa, solo no intentéis librar la maldición que este guarda, no le deis ese libro a esa demonio- todos se miraron exaltados, entonces se vuelven hacia Akari, quien estaba totalmente enfadada

-Aka-chan- dijo Lucy, entonces se encuentra con los ojos de Akari, quien estaba totalmente enfadada

-Saram Tashorium- lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido, primero, Lucy invoca a Scorpio, quien usa su arena para hacer una pantalla de polvo, luego, Akari toma una hoja para hacer unas alas y escapa con Lucy y el libro, mientras que los demás estaban afectados por la cortina de polvo, cuando esta cesa, Happy emprende vuelo para ver hacia donde habían escapado, sin buenos resultados

-Idiotas, no saben lo que han hecho- dijo la armadura antes de comenzar a desaparecer –Idiotas… idiotas… idiotas…- entonces desaparece con estas palabras

-Esa niña- dijo Gray con algo de rabia

-Nos dejamos llevar por su ternura y no nos fijamos en la trampa que nos tendió

-Y además del libro se lleva a Lucy- entonces una roca se transforma en un papel, todos se apresuran para leerlo

-**Queridos idiotas**

**No puedo creer lo idiotas que quedaron al caer en mi trampa, pero que se le podía hacer, nadie rechaza a una tierna niñita como yo, ¿No? Les agradezco por ayudarme a conseguir uno de los libros del apocalipsis, esto hará que mi maestro estalle en risa, pero bueno, adiós, IDIOTAS.**

**Ps: Gracias por regalarme una muñeca, siempre quise una rubia**

-Esa niña- dijeron al unísono Natsu y Gray

-Debemos volver al gremio y dar constancia de lo que ah ocurrido- propuso Erza, lo que hicieron sin rechistar.

Las cosas no salieron como esperaban, solo queda esperar como lo solucionan, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "Los tres demonios"


	2. Los tres demonios

El capitulo anterior fue como introducción a la historia, espero les haya gustado.

esta historia tiene un poco de romance oculto, asi que no se preocupen, ademas, si quieren algo de información se las daré con gusto, ahora sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo 2.

* * *

Akari llega con una Lucy totalmente hipnotizada a su gremio, en donde es recibida por el maestro escoltado de un joven alto y peinado Punk y una joven de estatura baja con cabellos castaños y ojos amarillos, que llevaba consigo un halcón, una vez que Akari ve al maestro, corre a abrazarlo con fuerza, diciéndole

-Lo conseguí, Maestro- dice Akari sonriente –Traje el libro conmigo

-Sabía perfectamente que lo ibas a conseguir- luego se fija en la chica que estaba sosteniendo el libro -¿Quién es ella?

-Ah, es la chica que cayó bajo los efectos del brebaje que me dio- dijo Akari tomando el libro de sus manos –Aunque hubiese preferido que lo hubiese bebido el gilipollas de pelo rosa

-Akari- no hables mal de tus juguetes, le dice la chica que tenía el halcón –No me obligues a usar esto- dice tomando una pluma de su halcón y haciéndole cosquillas a Akari

-No, Tsukiko, no- dice Akari muerta de la risa por las cosquillas producidas por su amiga

-Creo que le podría dar algo de utilidad a esta chica- dice el maestro después de observar a Lucy por un buen rato –Akari, podrías por favor quitarle tu sello

-Encantada maestro- le dice Akari levantándose con ayuda de Tsukiko –Muiroh Sat Maras

-Eh… ¿Qué paso?... ¿Dónde estoy?- dice Lucy saliendo de la hipnosis

-Esto es lo único malo de ese brebaje- dice el joven de peinado Punk

-Saram Tashorium- dice el maestro para que Lucy vuelva a su estado de trance –Siempre quise una nueva integrante- luego se dirige hacia los tres jóvenes –Borquet, Tsukiko, Akari- los tres dejan de jugar para atender a su maestro –Vayan hacia ese gremio a darles las gracias a nuestros estilo

-Si Señor- dicen los jóvenes al unísono

-Y agradezcan por la nueva recluta

Después de esto, llevan a Lucy consigo al gremio, mientras que en el otro gremio, el de los protagonistas, todos buscan la manera de buscar a Lucy, aunque no les costaría tan fácil, ya que la niña había cambiado todo rastro que podían dejar

-Es increíble que una niña le viese la cara a nuestro gremio- dijo Laxus algo enfadado

-Lo tengo- se escucha la voz de Levy que estaba analizando él te que había quedado en la casa de Lucy

-¿Qué descubriste, Levy?- le pregunta Erza

-Lo que bebió Lucy es un brebaje muy poderoso usado en la antigüedad, el cual era usado comúnmente para hacer que los esclavos hablasen, se llama Saram Tashorium

-¿Hay alguna forma de revertir ese brebaje?- pregunta Gray también interesado en las conclusiones de la enana

-Hay dos, una es que el conjurador diga el nombre al revés o derrotándolo- dijo leyendo el artículo que contenía el brebaje

-Entonces habrá que golpear a la niña y ya esta

-Espera un momento Natsu- le Gruñe Gray –Al menos escuchas lo que dices

-Sí, señor Natsu, ¿Cómo se atreve a golpear a una linda niñita como yo?- todos se dan vuelta para ver a Akari, quien estaba a las puertas del gremio –Aunque no será tan fácil doblegarme- en eso aparece una espada en frente a la niña

-¿Dónde tienes a Lucy?- dijo la dueña de la espada muy enfadada

-Se refiere a Esta Lucy- dijo haciendo desaparecer la espada y Borquet con Tsukiko aparecen por detrás suyo con Lucy en sus manos

-Libérenla de inmediato, dice Natsu saltando con su puño envuelto en llamas

-Earis Nami- dijo Borquet haciendo aparecer una ola que atrapa a Natsu enviándolo a estrellarse contra la cantina

-Maldito- dijo Gray también abalanzándose pero con las manos juntas –Ice Maked Hammer- pero un halcón se cruza en el trayecto de su martillo, saliendo ileso, para sorpresa de todos

-Ahora Lucy corre- dice Erza que logra hacer que logra hacer que Tsukiko la suelte, recibiendo una enorme cantidad de agua que la envía a estrellarse contra Gray

-No creo que la señorita Lucy vaya a Correr- dice Akari- entonces una risa macabra sale de la boca de Lucy

-¿Correr?- dice levantando su cara, mostrando un rostro macabro e hipnotizado –No quiero, los demonios me tratan bien

-Pero que estupideces dices Lucy- grita Natsu, siendo golpeado por el halcón de Tsukiko

-Aun no les damos permiso para hablar- dice Akari, quien cambia su tierno rostro por uno psicótico –No interfieran con lo que su amiga dice- entonces Lucy levanta su mano y en el lugar donde debía de haber estada su insignia de gremio, se hallaba grabado un símbolo en donde se hallaba la silueta de un colibrí con cuernos posado sobre el símbolo del infinito

-Como ven- dice Lucy mientras que sus acompañantes mostraban el mismo símbolo –Ahora soy un Colibrí

-¿Qué le han hecho?- Grita Gray mientras que los demás estaban anonadados por el nuevo símbolo de Lucy -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¿Que quienes somos?- dice Borquet –Pues nosotros…

-Somos…- dice Tsukiko mientras aumentaban su poder mágico

-Demonios- dice Akari, los tres despedían un enorme poder mágico, que dejo impresionados a los presentes que no podían hacer nada

-Somos los tres demonios, la elite de Demoniac Hummingbird- dijeron los tres al unísono

-Ahora os dejamos con una advertencia- dijo Lucy sacando una de sus llaves –No interfieran en nuestros planes o sufrirán las consecuencias- entonces invoca a Aries, quien forma un muro de algodón en la puerta, cuando el muro se fue, no había rastro de los demonios o de Lucy

Mientras que los tres que se habían abalanzado para intentar salvar sin éxito a Lucy, eran atendidos por Wendy, aunque el más lastimado fue Gray, a quien llevaron a la enfermería debido al fuerte golpe que recibió cuando Erza le cayó encima, mientras que los demás estaban algo deprimidos por la humillante derrota que habían sufrido

-Debemos evitar que cumplan su objetivo- la voz del maestro rompe el silencio que ya se volvía parte del lugar –Si conseguimos al menos una de las piedras, evitaremos que lo consigan

-¿Qué piedras?- le pregunta Laxus dejando una jarra vacía sobre la mesa

-Para poder abrir los libros, se necesitan unas piedras, me se la ubicación de tres de ellas, pero teniendo al menos una nos bastara para estropear sus planes

-Pues vayamos, eso los atraerá hacia acá y así podremos rescatar a Lucy- dijo Natsu

-Os dividiréis en grupos, es posible que ellos tengan constancia de la posición de estos, así que no os confiéis cuando vayan por las piedras

-¿Qué hará usted, Maestro?- le pregunta Erza acercándosele

-Iré al concejo, solo ellos saben dónde está escondido el otro libro, por lo que les deseare la mejor de las suertes

Mientras que se definen los grupos, para partir inmediatamente hacia los lugares señalados por Makarov, en Demoniac Hummingbird, se preparan para ir a por las piedras, teniendo consigo 10 mapas con los lugares que estaban las piedras, entregándole una a cada uno de los magos que habían en el gremio, dejando dos afuera como premio a los que lleguen primero al gremio. Una vez que reparte los papeles, parte con dirección desconocida, dejando a sus demonios a cargo del gremio, el cual queda totalmente vacío cuando todos parten a hacer lo que su maestro había pedido.

En Fairy Tail, los grupos ya estaban definidos, cada uno compuesto por un minino de 6 integrantes, partiendo rápidamente hacia sus lugares asignados, la moneda ha sido lanzada y solo una cara de esta será la que sobresalga, ¿podrán con lo que le avecina?, simplemente no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "El ángel caído y la damisela de fuego".

* * *

espero les haya gustado y si quieren que lo continue, dejenlo en los comentarios, eso me alegraria bastante y puede que adelante el capitulo como compensacion.

el siguiente capitulo lo subo la proxima semana sin faltas, a lo maximo me demoro uno o dos dias, pero siempre cumplo con el horario.

nos vemos


	3. El ángel caído y la damisela de fuego

No se si les guste, pero me empeñe lo mas que pude en hacerlo, ojala les guste y recuerden que esto es solo el inicio de la historia

* * *

El ángel caído y la damisela de fuego

Mientras se dirigían al lugar de destino, un grupo de 4 personas y dos gatos caminaban con dirección al este, hacia una enorme montaña color turquesa, pero antes, se detienen en un bar para ver una posible estrategia, en caso de encontrarse con uno de los magos de Demoniac Hummingbird, Erza expuso tres posibles estrategias, de las cuales solo una era coherente. Natsu en cambio propuso ir a atacarlo una vez que lo vean, pero nadie aprobó esta alternativa, estaban en eso, cuando se abre la puerta y un encapuchado entra con dirección a la barra, algo en el capto la atención de Natsu, que se levanta con algo de fuego en su puño

-¿Qué sucede Natsu-nee?- le pregunta Romeo observando la cara de desconcierto de Natsu

-Puede que sea mi imaginación- dijo este apagando las llamas de sus puños –Pero puedo oler un pequeño olor de Lucy

-Es imposible que sea Lucy- le dijo Happy-Por el cuerpo se puede ver que es un hombre

-Aun así, algo me trae mala espina- dijo Charle observándolo

-No sé qué queréis conmigo y no me importa, solo dejen de observarme de ese modo- se escuchó decir al encapuchado –Con su mirada en mí no puedo beber tranquilo

-¿Sabes algo de Demoniac Hummingbird?- pregunta de repente Erza

-Erza-san, no creo que el haya escuchado de ese…

-Se algo- interrumpe el encapuchado a Wendy –Es un gremio oscuro, con el maestro hacen 8 personas en total- dice asomando la cara sobre su hombro –Dicen que acaban de tener un nuevo integrante

-¿Nuevo integrante?, debe ser Lucy-san- se le oyó decir a Wendy

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso de ellos?- le pregunta Erza, pero no le llego respuesta, solo una risa malévola

-Sera- dijo sacándose la capucha –porque yo, soy uno de ellos- dijo mostrando una corta cabellera rubia, unos ojos turquesa, sorprendiendo a las chicas por su belleza -Mi nombre es Gabriel, el ángel caído de Demoniac Hummingbird

-Que gua… digo, no saldrás vivo de aquí- dijo Erza haciendo aparecer una espada

-Nightmare Fall- dijo Gabriel tronando los dedos y Erza cae al piso con un rostro lleno de terror

-Maldito- dijo Natsu saltando junto a Romeo, pero este desaparece en unas sombras, apareciendo por detrás de la dupla y poniendo ambas manos en los costados de la cabeza de Natsu

-Brain Damage- luego de esto Natsu cae de igual forma que Erza, mostrando su misma expresión

El resto veía como los derrotaba con facilidad, y sin darles un golpe, entonces, después de mucho esfuerzo, Erza le arroja una espada, pero esta se detiene justo antes de tocarlo para caer, esto sorprende a los presentes

-Lo tangible, no me puede tocar- dijo observándola sin quitar su sonrisa –Antes que nada, me gustaría mostrarles algo- dijo sacando una extraña piedra negra con un símbolo en blanco –Si buscabais la piedra, ya es tarde- luego la envuelve en sombras ara hacerla desaparecer –Les propongo algo, si me derrotan, se las daré- dijo mientras le quitaba el conjuro a Erza y Natsu

Todos atacaron conjuntamente con ataque de distancia, pero él se envuelve en sombras esquivando el ataque, posicionándose detrás de Erza y colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, cierra los ojos y le envía uno de sus ataques, luego se vuelve a envolver en sombras para esquivar el ataque de Natsu, pero recibe una bola de fuego de parte de Romeo, lo que le da tiempo a los Dragon Slayer para atacar con un rugido del dragón, pero Gabriel alcanza a envolverse en sombras para aparecer arriba de ellos

-Nightmare Rain Arrows- dijo este para que una enorme lluvia de flechas de sombras atacaran a los presentes

-Tenryu no Hokko- dijo Wendy enviando un rugido que evita que las flechas de Gabriel, quien se envuelve en sombras para aparecer detrás de ella

-Cuidado Wendy- dijo Charle abalanzándose

-Ya les dije que lo tangible no me pue…- pero no fue así, ya que recibe el golpe de Charle

-¿Le dio?- se escucha la voz de Natsu que se recuperaba con pesadez

-¿Cómo me pudiste golpear?- dijo algo extrañado –A no ser, ¿Eres de otro mundo verdad?, debes serlo, o si no te hubiera ocurrido lo mismo que la espada de esa chica- luego se dirige hacia la puerta, y levanta su mano izquierda –Se me hace tarde, así que terminare con esto de una vez- luego se da media vuelta, una sombra salía de sus ojos –Hecatomb of Nightmare- todos cayeron al suelo como moscas con un rostro de terror –Sucumban ante el poder de mis pesadillas- luego de esto, se va.

Pasada una hora, los efectos de la magia de Gabriel se habían ido, por lo que todos se levantaron pesadamente del piso con una enorme jaqueca, pero pasada unas horas, esta jaqueca se fue llenar igual que ellos, con la diferencia de que ellos estaban algo deprimidos, cuando de pronto, el buen olfato de Natsu, detecta el aroma del tipo que los había atacado

-Se dirige hacia el norte- dijo Natsu percibiendo el aroma –De seguro que su gremio debe de estar hacia allá

-No lo creo- se apresuró a decir Erza –Se notaba que era un tipo inteligente, de seguro tomo un rumbo distinto para confundir tu buen olfato

-Es lo más razonable- dijo Romeo –El ya tenía constancia de tu buen olfato

-No lo creo- dijo con rostro infantil –Los chicos guapos suelen ser unos cabeza hueca

-Sí que te dejas llevar por las apariencias, Natsu- le dijo Happy

-Contando al maestro son 8- dijo pensativa Erza –Ya conocemos a cuatro de ellos

-Volvamos al gremio y roguemos para que los demás consigan las piedras que le asignaron- dijo Wendy

Mientras tanto, muy lejos del lugar en donde estaban, en una cueva, un grupo compuesto por los Shadow Gear, mas Gajeel, Juvia y Lily llegan hasta la puerta, no les costó mucho encontrar la piedra, por lo que una vez que la toman, toman el camino de vuelta para evitar encontrarse con un miembro de Demoniac Hummingbird, pero no fue así, a la entrada había una chica de baja estatura con una larga cabellera anaranjada sostenida en una trenza que le llegaba a la cadera, su rostro denotaba delicadeza, avanzando de esta forma

-No creí encontrar hadas- dijo con delicadeza en su voz –Supongo que nuestros demonios no los convencieron del todo

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunta seriamente Gajeel

-Mis modales- dijo dándose un golpe en la frente –Soy la damisela de fuego de Demoniac Hummingbird, Nadia es como me conocen

-No importa quien seas- dijo Juvia dando un paso al frente –No le perdonare a tu gremio lo que le hizo a mi Gray-sama

-No sé de quién hablas- dijo posicionándose en una postura de pelea –Pero no saldréis de esta cueva con esa piedra, así que entréguenmela o sucumban

-Entonces no tenemos otra opción- dijo Gajeel corriendo en dirección a Nadia –Tetsuryuken- dijo él y una espada se forma en su brazo derecho

-Llama eterna, Ráfaga de fuego del Fénix- dijo ella y se mueve a una increíble velocidad, quedando a la espalda de Gajeel –Fuego vivo, Tornado de fuego del Fénix- y un torneo de fuego aparece a los pies de Gajeel, enviándolo con el resto del grupo

-Si el oponente es de fuego, déjenselo a Juvia- dijo esta –Water Slicer- dijo enviando unas cuchillas de agua a su oponente, pero esta corre en dirección hacia ella, arrodillándose siendo casi alcanzada por el ataque de la usuaria del agua

-Calor máximo, Martillo de fuego del Fénix- dijo golpeando a Juvia con una especie de ariete de fuego, la cual solo la atraviesa

-No puedes dañar a Juvia- dijo esta –Ya que el cuerpo de Juvia es de agua

-¿Eso Crees?, solo quería comprobar algo- dijo poniendo sus manos en el suelo y atrapándola entre sus piernas, levantándola del suelo y elevándola a una gran temperatura –Llama sagrada, volcán de fuego del ave Fénix- dijo formando una enorme columna de fuego y saltando para darle un enorme golpe a Juvia, esta cae al piso inconsciente

-Juvia- grita Levy desde el fondo

-Uno de mis compañeros de gremio también es un mago de agua- dijo observándola mientras formaba otra pose de ataque –El me enseño la mejor manera de enfrentarlos

-Tetsuryukon- una enorme barra de hierro casi le da ya que logra esquivarla, pero unas plantas la atrapan

-High Speed- se escucha la voz de Jet quien ocupa la barra de Gajeel enviándole una patada voladora, en cuyo zapato, estaba escrita la palabra poder, pero Nadia logra quemar las plantas antes de recibir la patada de Jet, rodando en el suelo, pero levantándose de inmediato para hacer otro ataque

-Furia de la llama eterna, Ira del ave Fénix- dijo abalanzándose cubierta en llamas formando una especie de ave, golpeando a los chicos que se encontraban en la ofensiva, quedando Levy y Lily –Solo quedas tu- dijo esta con delicadeza en sus palabras –Supongo que tú tienes la piedra

-Water Slicer- Nadia logra esquivar con suerte el ataque de lluvia, quedando sorprendida

-Solid Script: Water- unas letras de agua la golpearon con fuerza, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, siendo golpeada por un puñetazo de Lily, enviándola a estrellarse contra la pared, pero esta aprovecha el impulso y hace un nuevo ataque

-Derrape Caliente, Ataque de la bala del Fénix- dijo envolviéndose en llamas pero era mucho más rápido que la anterior, Lily se protege con la espada, pero el impulso lo envía hacia atrás

-No te escaparas de Juvia- dijo está formando unas enormes masas de agua con la ayuda de Levy

-Eso no me distraerá- dijo Nadia –Baile Ardiente, taladro del Fénix- dijo atacando un lugar en donde Gajeel estaba, lográndola esquivar por un pelo

-Es más lista de lo que pensé- dijo Gajeel –Pero ahora estas rodeada

-Eso creen- dijo Nadia con tono delicado –Estan justo donde los quería- entonces todos se fijan que había una cruz bajo sus pies –Modo Estrella- dijo aumentando su temperatura –Quema los cuatro puntos cardinales…

-No dejare que haga ese ataque- dijo Gajeel abalanzándose, el resto imita esta actitud

-Atraviesa la tierra y asciende quemando a mis enemigos- luego abre los ojos, seis columnas de fuego formaron un circulo a su alrededor, sus agresores se detienen para ver si podían esquivar el ataque –Emerge de la tierra, Gran Dios de las llamas, Volcanus Ignitos- las columnas de fuego se expanden hasta consumir toda la cueva, tomando a todos los presentes y sumergiéndolos en una oleada de llamas que consume sus vestimentas

Mientras todos estaban inconscientes y con las ropas algo quemadas, Nadia camina hacia donde estaba Levy y toma la piedra de su bolso, yéndose con paso delicado del lugar. Pasada una hora exactamente, todos se despiertan con los síntomas de las quemaduras producidas por el último ataque de la damisela de fuego, dejándoles un mal sabor de boca, y sintiéndose decepcionados, por lo que después de un largo rato lamentándose, se ponen en marcha para ir hacia el gremio para dar la mala noticia de su misión fallida. Apenados, abrieron la puerta del gremio, encontrándose con una fiesta, al parecer unos de los grupos si había conseguido la piedra, cambiándoles la cara cara a una de asombro

-¿Quién consiguió la piedra?- dijo Gajeel impresionado –Salamander, ¿Fuiste Tú?- este mueve la cabeza con decepción

-Fue el grupo de Laxus- dijo Natsu algo con algo de vergüenza en su voz -¿Por qué hueles a chamuscado?

-¿Por qué hueles a estiércol?- esto hizo que Natsu se levantase intimidatoriamente

-Aye, después de ser apaleado por el tipo guapo de las pesadillas, salió corriendo se tropezó y callo en el estiércol- dijo Happy una vez terminado su pescado

-Happy, no me traiciones así- dijo el pelirrosa totalmente cabizbajo

En ese momento, un halcón aparece en la puerta para posarse sobre la cantina, nadie sabía cómo entro ese animal al lugar, cuando de pronto, un enorme martillo de hielo lo ataca, el ave logra esquivarlo y mantenerse en el aire

-Sal de donde estas- dijo Gray saliendo de la enfermería, aun le dolía un poco el cuerpo

-Por lo menos alguien te recuerda, Harker- se escuchó la voz de Tsukiko, quien entra por la puerta y asoma su brazo para que su mascota se pose, todos la observan con ira, pero a la vez preocupación –No se preocupen, no vengo a por la piedra- esto dejo con dudas a todos los presentes –Me alegra que unos idiotas como ustedes se interpongan en nuestro plan

-¿A qué vienes si no es a por la piedra?- pregunta Erza preparándose para pelear

-Harker, los honores por favor- dijo entregándole un sobre a su halcón, el cual sobrevuela el gremio y lo deposita en la barra, para luego volver con su dueña –Espero vuestra respuesta- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse

-Espera- la voz de Gray hace que se detenga –En la última pelea no pude golpearte, no creas que pasara lo mismo en nuestro próximo encuentro- ella lo miro fijamente, luego esboza una sonrisa

-Estaré esperándote, ojos melancólicos- luego de esto se va

-Gray- se acerca le acerca Happy a Gray tomando su atención –Te gusssta- dijo enroscando la lengua, provocando que Gray se sonrojara

-Otra rival- se escucha a una muy celosa Juvia, quien despedía una enorme aura oscura

-¿Qué dice la carta?- le preguntan muchos a Mira sin prestarle atención a Juvia

-Estimadas Hadas- leyó Mira –Al parecer no escucharon la advertencia de nuestros demonios y la nueva recluta, por lo que consiguieron una piedra que nosotros necesitamos, por lo tanto, os proponemos un trato, sus mejores magos contra nosotros, somos en total 8, pero los dejaremos participar con 12, es un trato justo ¿no?, os esperamos en la cueva del colibrí, el cual está a la entrada de nuestro gremio, si ganan, descartaremos nuestro plan de regresar a las dos bestias del apocalipsis, pero si pierden, nos entregaran su piedra, que dicen, ¿Aceptan el reto o es que las haditas no pueden contra los colibríes?. Atentamente, Demoniac Hummingbird- todos observaban a la de cabellos albinos con duda –Posdata, Gabriel les recomienda descansar en caso de que les duela la cabeza. Posdata dos, Nadia les recomienda cambiarse esa ropa chamuscada antes de que se les impregne el hedor. Posdata tres, Akari les envía saludos.

Todos en el gremio se queda pensativo, no sabían que hacer, sabían el poder que tenían solo con 5 de sus integrantes, aun no sabían que tan fuertes eran los 2 que quedaban, mucho menos el poder que tenía el maestro de este gremio, por lo que ir allí sería un suicidio, pero si iban y ganaban, podrían terminar con esto de una vez por todas, después de una extensa votación, decidieron ir, acogiendo a sus doce combatientes, quienes llevan la esperanza de salvar a su compañera cautiva y a la vez, evitar que el caos descienda de las sombras a la tierra, descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo: "La cueva del colibrí".

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen su comentario para hacer sugerencias o criticas para ayudarme a mejorar este fic

Nos vemos la próxima semana.


	4. La cueva del colibrí

Aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero les guste y dejen su comentario.

* * *

La cueva del colibrí

El cielo daba señales de ponerse a llover, pero para Wendy eso no sucedería hasta dentro de unas horas, el gremio oscuro de Demoniac Hummingbird estaba casi al frente, solo al otro lado de una montaña, la cual mostraba trece puertas en la entrada, se encontraba esperando Borquet, quien al ver al gremio llegar, se levanta para ir formalmente hacia ellos, después de observarlos detenidamente, a cada uno, da unos pasos hacia atrás y se propone a dar las reglas del juego.

-Como pueden ver, hay 13 puertas, las primeras doce son de ustedes, yo tomare la tercera para no perseguir a nadie y aguar la fiesta de uno de mis compañeros- dijo mostrando las puertas con una enorme sonrisa mostrando enormes y filosos dientes

-Ya muero por darte una paliza- dijo Natsu chocando su puño –O si no, enfrentarme a esa niñata y romper la maldición de Lucy

-No te recomiendo subestimar a Akari- dijo con una egocéntrica sonrisa –Pega muy fuerte- dijo sobándose una mejilla –Como decía- dijo volviendo al tema de las instrucciones –adentro tienen dos opciones, pelear o esperar- dijo mostrando un cartel que decía esperar, el cual saco de la nada

-Es lógico, ustedes no tienen suficientes peleadores- dijo Laxus seriamente

-Exacto- dijo Borquet con una sonrisa y apuntándolo –Las batallas serán de uno contra uno, pero como veo que algunos traen gatos, los dejaremos pasar, no creo que les brinden ayuda alguna

-Eso hiere- dijo Happy cabizbajo pero sonriente

-No era mi intensión insultarte gatito- dijo Borquet con enormes ojos de perro arrepentido y haciendo pucheros –Pero bueno, ya les di las instrucciones, espero que las sigan y entren cada uno por una puerta- dijo corriendo hacia su puerta

-Su personalidad no corresponde con su carácter- dijo Gajeel, quien ya se dirigía hacia una de las puertas –Elijo la puerta dos- dijo levantando una mano

-No entraras antes que yo, Clavo re forjado- dijo Natsu corriendo junto a Happy hacia la puerta 5

-Creo que ellos ya eligieron- dijo Gray –Bien, elijo la uno- de inmediato se dirige hacia allá

Una vez que los doce pasaron por una puerta, se encontraban solos adentro, pero daré a conocer primero las puertas de espera, las número 1, 3, 6 y 9, en donde habían entrado Gray, Wendy, Freed y Laxus respectivamente, este último, hace trizas el letrero de espera con uno de sus rayos.

En la puerta 2 en donde Gajeel y Lily habían entrado, avanzan con paso campante y confiado, hasta que un enorme bostezo capta su atención y tomando posición en guardia, buscaron hacia todos lados hasta encontrarse con un muy conocido rostro. Después de notar la presencia de quien sería su oponente, Nadia se levanta, limpia sus ropas y camina finamente hacia donde la su oponente la vea mejor, después de reconocerlo, esboza una sonrisa y cierra los ojos egocéntricamente

-De todos los individuos a los que me podía enfrentar- dijo con delicadeza en sus palabras –No creí que volvería a enfrentarme contigo

-Gejee… Yo tampoco- dijo el con tono egocéntrico –Lily, quédate atrás y no interfieras en nuestra pelea- el Exeed negro lo obedece y se va a sentar en unas rocas para darle su apoyo a Gajeel

-La última vez no fuiste con toda tu fuerza- dijo ella dando unos saltos de calentamiento –Espero que ahora la lucha sea seria- dijo preparándose para la pelea

Ambos se observaban preparados para el combate, al parecer, el primero en atacar estaría en desventaja, el ambiente se puso muy tenso, inclusive, se podía notar como el sudor caía del rostro de Gajeel, él sabía perfectamente que a pesar de sus delicados movimientos, ella podía hacerle la vida imposible, entonces, de la nada, ambos atacan al mismo tiempo y a manos despejadas, mostrando la gran resistencia de Gajeel para soportar el golpe y así conectar otro instintivamente, luego la envía a estrellarse contra una pared con una de sus barras, ella se levanta rápidamente, y envía varias bolas de fuego, las cuales Gajeel esquiva con facilidad, yendo a atacarla con su espada de acero, pero ella lo esquiva con facilidad y le envía una patada de fuego directamente al rostro de Gajeel, luego atrapa su cabeza entre sus piernas y lo lanza hacia la pared.

-Derrape caliente, ataque de la bala del Fénix- dijo abalanzándose hacia el como una bala, golpeándolo en la espalda, haciendo sonar los metálicos huesos de Gajeel, este envía un doloroso y desgarrador grito

Después de masajearse la zona golpeada, Gajeel arremete y logra conectarle varios golpes, la eficacia aumentó significativamente el daño producido por estos, luego ataca con su espada, pero ella se la esquiva saltando, en ese momento, forma un martillo de batalla en el otro brazo, el cual si le da, enviándola a estrellarse contra la pared, luego envía un fuerte cabezazo en la cabeza, lo que la aturde unos segundos, los suficientes como para darle con una enorme barra de metal en el cuerpo, ambos se notaban cansados, ninguno se había dado tregua alguna en el combate y mucho menos se la darían ahora, entonces Gajeel da un gran salto hacia atrás para preparar su aliento de dragón, mientras que Nadia se prepara para otro de sus ataques

-Tetsuryu no Hokko- un enorme torbellino de partículas metálicas amenazaba con golpear a la peli-naranja

-Furia de la llama eterna, ira del ave Fénix- dijo ella abalanzándose y estrellándose con el ataque de Gajeel.

Ambos se mantenían peleando para ver cuál ataque superaba al rival, al final la que lo consigue fue Nadia, pero antes de llegar a Gajeel este la espera con una patada de acero, dándole de lleno en la cara, ella frena en el suelo y arremete con un nuevo ataque

-El gran ave de fuego guía mi puño hacia mis trasgresores, guíame gran ave Fénix y derrota a mis enemigos- dijo formando una cruz de fuego la cual se transforma en un ave de fuego –Ataque sagrado del ave Fénix- dijo abalanzándose hacia Gajeel

-No caeré con eso- dijo el luego se prepara para contrarrestar el ataque –Tetsuryu no Hokko- dijo lanzando su ataque por la boca, el cual no fue oponente para el ataque de su oponente, quien lo golpea muy sorprendido

-Llena lo que mi vista puede ver, Mar de fuego- luego toda la zona en la que peleaban se llena de fuego, era un fuego mucho más débil que el de la primera pelea, pero la suficiente como para hacerle un gran daño a su oponente

Después de esto, Nadia cae adentro de las llamas, las cuales no le afectan, creyendo que ya había acabado

-Goma Tetsu Rasen- dijo Gajeel con una espiral en sus pies, la cual le da de lleno a Nadia, enviándola lejos, a estrellarse contra la pared

Ambos ya estaban totalmente cansados y sin el poder mágico suficiente, entonces, Nadia empieza a caer, Gajeel sonríe al verse ganador, pero unas cuchilladas en todo su cuerpo provocan que se desplome antes de que Nadia caiga, esta logra poner un pie en frente y mantener el equilibrio, luego gime por los fuertes golpes que recibió de parte de Gajeel y observa a Lily, quien se mantuvo expectante en la pelea, ella esboza una delicada sonrisa y le dice con fineza en sus palabras

-Cuando despierte, felicítalo, hasta el momento, nadie ha logrado golpéame después de que lo inundase en las llamas, espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar en otro momento- luego de esto, camina con dificultad hacia la salida.

Una vez que se marcha, Lily va a auxiliar a Gajeel, levantándolo con su forma de batalla y llevándolo hacia afuera, a la espera de alguien más, mientras trataba de vendar a su caído amigo. Mientras tanto en la puerta 4, Elfman busca a su oponente de entre las sombras, cuando una melodía se escucha en lo profundo de la cueva, el sonido provenía de una ocarina, el dueño de la melodía sale de las sombras mostrándose a la luz. Era joven, pero aun así era cinco años mayor a Elfman, vestía una camiseta verde con una manga más larga que la otra, sus ojos eran cafés al igual que su pelo, en donde tenía un sombrero estilo Robín Hood con una enorme pluma roja, a su espalda, un carcaj con 5 báculos distintos, al llegar al centro de lo que sería la zona de combate, abre los ojos para observar a Elfman, deja de tocar la ocarina y la guarda en un lugar especial de su cinturón

-¿Quién eres?- grita Elfman en posición de defensa en caso de ser atacado de repente –Responde como Hombre

-Odio a los gritones- dijo este individuo con ojos dormilones –Pero si queréis saber mi nombre, es Dante, Dante Demirelli- luego da un fuerte bostezo y se prepara para pelear–Quiero ver cuánto tiempo me tomara esto, atácame con todo lo que tengas

-Un hombre no se duerme en una pelea- luego ve que a su oponente a quien le salía una especie de burbuja en la nariz –NO TE DUERMAS EN MEDIO DE UNA PELEA

-Eh…- dijo Dante despertando –Perdón, me quede dormido esperando a que me ataques

-Te golpeare como hombre- dijo Elfman abalanzándose –Beast Arm: Toro de Hierro- dijo formando un puño de hierro en su brazo derecho, pero antes de golpear a su oponente, nota que este se había caído, esto hace que frene de golpe y un silencio aparece de esto –SE UN HOMBRE Y DEJA DE DORMIRTE- grita Elfman totalmente enfadado

Después de comprobar que no se había dormido, Elfman por fin logra darle un golpe, enviándolo a estrellarse contra la pared, al ver que no se movía, Elfman se da por ganador, pero su celebración se vio interrumpida por algo, un ronquido, Elfman se da vuelta con rostro -_-, algo como eso, viendo que su oponente, solo dormía entre los escombros, esto hiso que Elfman se enfadase aún más y lo levanta de la camiseta y empieza a darle de cachetadas para despertarlo

-¿Gane?- dijo Dante adormilado –A perdón por dormir pero no duermo desde el mes pasado- luego avanza hacia uno de los extremos de la zona de pelea –Para desgracia debo repetir el plato, así que no solo me enfrentaría a ti, pero igual- luego da un fuerte bostezo –Por el golpe que me diste, no pasaras del segundo báculo- dijo sacando uno de su carcaj, el cual era de madera y tenía una esfera con tres plumas bajo esta en uno de sus extremos

-Como hombre te daré una paliza- dijo Elfman abalanzándose con un puño de metal, el cual es receptado con facilidad por el báculo de Dante

A pesar de estar adormilado, los movimientos de Dante eran rápidos y certeros, por el momento, Elfman no podía darle ningún solo golpe, pero no se quedaba atrás, haciendo un Take Over de cuerpo completo, convirtiéndose en el Weretiger, esto le ayuda con la velocidad y a esquivar los ataques de su oponente, nivelando la balanza que oscilaba a favor de su oponente, cuando de repente, toca con la punta del báculo a Elfman, el toque fue despacio, pero de alguna manera envía a Elfman a volar.

-Báculo del contraataque- dijo Dante clavando el báculo en el suelo –Absorbe el daño para devolverlo en la misma magnitud, luego saca otro báculo de su carcaj, este era de una aleación de plata con un trio de calaveras en la punta –Terminemos con esto

Elfman apenas podía moverse, el daño que le había producido al báculo era mucho, pero logra esquivar el ataque de Dante, cuyo báculo despide una chispa nada más con tocar la tierra, esta vez Elfman no debía dejar que ese báculo lo tocase, pero era tal el daño que por culpa de un talón, perdiese el equilibrio, recibiendo de lleno el golpe eléctrico de Dante, el cual era lo suficiente como para paralizar todo el voluble cuerpo de Elfman y con ayuda de báculo, salta lo suficientemente alto como para aprovechar de dar una explicación

-Báculo de la tormenta- dijo antes de empezar a descender –Por cada ataque aumentan la potencia eléctrica de sus ataques- luego cae en picada hacia un paralizado Elfman, quien trataba de moverse, casi que le dificultaba debido a la parálisis sufrida, pero logra hacerlo, pero no logra esquivar la descarga producida por el golpe del báculo contra el suelo, el cual le provoca un daño aún más amplio debido a la parálisis que tenía, esto lo lanza directo hacia una rocas.

-AAAAJUM- da un fuerte bostezo Dante -¿Creo que gane?, en todo caso tomare una siesta antes de ir a por la segunda pelea

-Espera- se escucha la voz de Elfman –Aun no eh perdido- dijo levantándose pesadamente del piso

-No esperaba menos de un hombre- luego inserta su báculo en el suelo –Es la primera vez que me equivoco en mi predicción, espero que valga la pena- luego saca un báculo de madera, en una punta tenía una aleación de oro, cobre y otros materiales, formando una especie de gota, la cual tenía un rubí incrustado en el centro –Pudiste soportar el báculo de la tormenta, veamos si lo logras con el báculo del viento

-Como hombre, te demostrare que no me vencerás- luego se para erguido –VEN ACA SI ES QE ERES UN HOMBRE

-Que masoquista- luego de esto, desaparece en el aire, apareciendo por detrás de Elfman, quien alcanza a cruzar sus brazos para amortiguar el golpe

Después de arrastrarse por varios metros, Elfman da un salto para contraatacar, notando la particularidad que le daba a su oponente el nuevo báculo, razón por la que después de varios golpes fallidos, logra conectarle uno, el cual fue con tal fuerza, que lo manda a estrellarse contra la pared, pero esto no acababa aun, a que Elfman vuelve a aparecer en frente, sin darle tiempo a un adormilado Dante, quien recibe una dura patada en el abdomen, que lo envía al otro lado, justo cuando Elfman creía que tenía la batalla, Dante vuelve a desaparecer y aparecer en frente para Elfman para darle con el báculo en la cabeza, el golpe fue tan fuerte, que hundió la cabeza de su oponente en el suelo, luego aprovecha el revote que da para darse una vuelta en el aire y darle una patada, enviándolo lejos, pero antes de que tocase la pared, aparece por debajo, apoyando sus manos en el suelo para golpear desde abajo a Elfman, este vuela a una gran altura siendo perseguido por Dante, quien salta más alto de lo que llega Elfman, a esa altura, lo golpea con el báculo, cayendo duramente al piso, esta vez no podía moverse, aunque quisiera, sus músculos ya no le respondían.

-¿P…Perdí?- dijo Elfman sin poder moverse

-Eso parece- dijo Dante tocando el suelo –Fuiste un duro contendiente, espero volverme a enfrentar a ti- luego saca su ocarina, tocando una dulce pero melancólica melodía, entonces de los ojos de Elfman empiezan a brotar lagrimas

-Soy un desastre de Hombre

-No, no lo eres- dijo Dante dejando de tocar su ocarina –Sino, no te hubieras levantado después de haber recibido toda esa descarga eléctrica- luego vuelve a tocar la misma melodía con su ocarina

-Conozco a alguien que recibió una peor- dijo esbozando una sonrisa

-El destino es un mundo lleno de puertas y pasillos- dijo también sonriente y guardando su ocarina – por cada pasillo hay dos puertas, tú eliges la que quieres escoger bajo tu responsabilidad- luego se levanta para ir a recoger sus báculos –La melodía que toque anteriormente es un relajante muscular, dentro de unos minutos podrás volver a moverte

Así fue, después de unos minutos, el cuerpo comenzó a responder como él quería, pero de nada servía si ya no podía seguir peleando, por lo que sale por la puerta en la que había entrado, solo para ver a Lily, quien cargaba a Gajeel hacia afuera, por reacción fue a ayudar al gato negro hiperdesarrollado, después de escuchar la derrota de Gajeel, Elfman mira hacia las demás puertas, ellos estaban afuera, pero los demás seguían luchando en la cueva del colibrí.

En la puerta cinco, Natsu avanzaba junto a Happy buscando a su oponente, estaba muy confiado en poder lograr derrotar a quien sea que se le pusiese enfrente, por lo que caminaba payaseando con Happy, hasta encontrarse con una silueta, ellos se alegraron ya que por fin se enfrentarían a alguien, pero la nariz de Natsu le juega una mala pasada, el da unos pasos hacia atrás confundido, mientras que Happy no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Natsu, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta algo confundido Happy

-L…Lucy- dice Natsu completamente nervioso, esto deja impresionado a Happy, quien mira hacia la silueta, esta camina hacia la luz para que ella apareciera, esta solo los observa con ojos hipnotizados, Natsu, debía de enfrentarse a Lucy.

Las cosas se estan volviendo algo agudas, Natsu y Happy no podían salir del asombro de ver a aquella chica frente a ellos, los sentimientos estan en juego, las cartas echadas, todos ya hicieron su decisión, pero, ¿Qué pasara en esta batalla?, ¿Podrá Natsu enfrentarse a este oponente?, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "Natsu V/S Lucy".

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y dejen su comentario, tambien dejen sus sugerencias y reclamos en los comentarios.

por lo pronto, nos vemos la proxima semana


	5. Natsu Vs Lucy

Espero os guste este capitulo, nos vemos.

* * *

Natsu Vs Lucy

En la puerta cuatro, los que iban a luchar se observan mutuamente, uno con cierta tensión en el rostro, mientras que el otro, unos hipnotizados ojos veían sin emoción a su oponente, otro rostro mostraba incredibilidad, hasta que uno de los tres rompe el ambiente.

-Veo que hay dos oponentes- dijo Lucy con una voz sin emociones –Las reglas dicen que la batalla es uno contra uno, ¿Quién de ustedes es el que peleara?

-Yo Lucy- dijo Natsu dando un paso al frente –Happy, quédate atrás y no te metas, esto va a doler

-Entonces que el gato azul debe quedarse en la entrada hasta que el enfrentamiento termine- dijo señalando un lugar en la entrada –Me ahorrara el tiempo de llevar tu cadáver afuera de este lugar sagrado

-No quiero que dos amigos se peleen así- dijo Happy algo apenado mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde se quedaría como espectador

-Pues no lo veas y cierra el pico, gato de pacotilla- esto hiere significativamente a Happy

-Lucy…- dijo Happy con lágrimas en los ojos

-No me vengas con esas lágrimas y vete a tu lugar- dijo ella enfadada -¿Qué no sabes hacer nada bien?

-¿Quién te cambio?- grita Natsu muy cabreado –La Lucy que conozco no piensa así

-¿De qué hablas, idiota de fuego?- dijo Lucy en actitud desafiante –Soy la misma, solo que más fuerte

-Tú no eres Lucy- le grita Natsu con las orejas tapadas –La Lucy que tenemos como amiga es dulce y tierna y nunca nos insultaría como lo hiciste

-Natsu, acuérdate de esa misión en Costella- dijo Happy con una gotita en la sien

-No arruines el momento- dijo Natsu alterado –El punto es que recuperaremos a la Lucy generosa y amigable

-Ella jamás volverá con ustedes, idiotas- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa –Estoy muy feliz aquí

-Cállate, no digas esas estupideces bajo su nombre- Natsu esta vez estaba muy enfadado –Recuperaremos a Lucy o si no será lo último que haga

-Entonces mueran en la fantasía, ella nunca volverá a poner un pie en su gremio- dijo sacando una llave –Ábrete, puerta del toro dorado- Natsu dio un salto hacia atrás, mientras que Happy emprende vuelo –Taurus

-Lucy-san, te ves increíble en tu nuevo estilo- dijo Taurus dirigiéndose a Lucy, quien vestía unas ropas más tradicionales de su nuevo gremio, un vestido que cubría la parte de sus pechos, dejando ver su ombligo, finalizaba en una muy corta minifalda, el conjunto era rojo, decorado con detalles en blanco y negro, con el símbolo del gremio en negro en una manga, la única que tenía el vestido

-Taurus, no hay tiempo para tus estupideces, así que ataca de una vez- dijo Lucy esto deprime un poco a Taurus, pero ataca rápidamente como lo había ordena su dueña

-Hacha de batalla Aldebarán- dijo Taurus atacando a Natsu, pero es atrapado por el látigo de Lucy, arrastrándolo para recibir un potente derechazo de Taurus dirigiéndose hacia una fuente de agua

-Sand Buster- se escucha la voz de Escorpio recibiendo de lleno toda la arena

-Mega puñetazo Aldebarán- aparece Taurus, pero Natsu alcanza a reaccionar y contrarrestar con un puñetazo del dragón de fuego, enviando a Taurus a tierra

-Vuelve Taurus- dijo Lucy cerrando la puerta de Taurus –Ábrete puerta del Arquero, Sagitario- después se adelanta unos pasos –Sagitario, usa la arena de Escorpio para aumentar el daño en tu ataque

-Pero- Sagitario al ver que su oponente era Natsu no sabía qué hacer, pero el rostro de Lucy le genero algo de temor –Bien, Moshimoshi- dijo algo tembloroso – perdón, colega- dijo tensando las cuerdas de su arco

Ambos espíritus acatan las ordenes de su dueña, pero el ataque era esquivado fácilmente por Natsu, este trataba de acabar lo más rápido posible con su cadena e espíritus, sabía que si hacia esto, conseguiría agotar el poder mágico de ella, de esta manera, la derrotaría sin siquiera darle un golpe, luego de tocar el suelo, se prepara para atacar

-Karyu no Yokugeki- dijo Natsu atacando con una gran cantidad de fuego pero solo hace desaparecer a Sagitario, quien se interpone para que no le llegase a Lucy, entonces un látigo lo atrapa del cuello dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Lucy, esta se preparaba para dar un pequeño brinco

-Lucy Kick- Natsu recibe una fuerte patada en el rostro, pero no quedo ahí, ya que la arena de Escorpio lo devuelve al aire –Vuelve Escorpio

Lucy corre en dirección hacia donde Natsu había caído, este logra esquivar otra patada, pero de la nada, Lucy hace aparecer a Virgo, quien lo sorprende desde el suelo sujetándolo de los pies, entonces Lucy se lanza en la fuente, la llave que tenía en sus manos fue fácilmente reconocida por Natsu, quien trata de zafarse del agarre de Virgo, pero esta empezaba a hundirse en el suelo cada vez que forcejeaba, sin darse cuenta, Lucy ya había invocado a Acuario, quien golpea a su dueña con su recipiente

-¿Qué acabas de hacer estúpida?- las palabras de Lucy resonaron en la cueva

-¿A quién llamas estúpida?- dijo Acuario con cara intimidatoria, pero no tuvo efecto esta vez en Lucy -¿Quién te crees que nos tratas así?- dijo con un rostro aún más atemorizante que la anterior, pero tampoco hubo efecto

-¿Quién se supone que te crees?- le dijo Lucy con un rostro sin emoción –Estas desobedeciendo a tu dueña, que vergüenza de espíritu- estas palabras hirieron a Acuario –Has lo que te ordeno y ataca de una vez por todas- Acuario no podía decir nada, estaba totalmente herida, pero acta la orden de Lucy, generando una gran ola que atrapa a Natsu con Lucy incluida, pero esta aprovecha la ola para conectarle otra patada en el rostro, cayendo cerca de Happy

-Natsu- le dijo Happy, quien veía la pelea desde lejos –Sé que sientes mucho por ella, pero es momento de dejar a un lado esos sentimientos por el bien de ella

-Happy- Natsu lo observa impresionado

-Puede que se parezca, pero la Lucy que conocemos y queremos no es así- dijo mientras unas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos –Nada la lastimaría más que lastimar a sus seres queridos

-Ti… tienes razón- dijo encendiendo sus puños –Es hora de acabar con esto

-Perdónenme- ambos se dieron vuelta al escuchar lo que dijo Lucy, dándose cuenta de que ella había invocado a Géminis –Esto me está hiriendo demasiado, ver como estar sufriendo por mi culpa me duele en el pecho y no puedo hacer que mi mente siga lo mismo que dicta mi corazón

-Lucy- Natsu observa como Géminis juntaba las manos con Lucy

-Géminis hablo por el corazón de Lucy- dijo Happy

-Terminare con esta maldición que tiene sufriendo a Lucy- dijo abalanzándose con un puño de fuego –Te rescatare de esta pesadilla Lucy

-Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos...- empezó a decir Lucy -Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos, Hazte conocer a mí O Tetrabiblos...- Natsu sabía que debía apresurar la marcha ya que había visto la efectividad de ese ataque en una misión que habían asistido -Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas... Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola O ochenta y ocho signos... ¡Brillen!- en ese momento abre su ojos los cuales estaban dorados -¡URANO METRIA!- Natsu no logra llegar a tiempo, las luces que habían aparecido a su alrededor se convergían hacia el con gran fuerza en él, dejando su ropa en andrapos, provocando un temblor que se siente en la zona. Una vez que el ataque hubo cesado, Natsu estaba tendido en el suelo, lo que hace que Happy lo observe con asombro, pero de alguna manera, Natsu se reincorpora pesadamente, yendo a la carga con un puño de fuego, pero no iba con velocidad, más bien, pareciera que ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para continuar, cuando un duro golpe en la boca del estómago de parte de Lucy provoca la conclusión de la batalla

-Natsu- grita Happy volando hacia Natsu, quien estaba tendido y con una lagrima que apenas se podía ver a simple vista –Lucy, ¿Cómo pudiste ha…?- Happy queda asombrado con lo que estaba viendo, de los ojos de Lucy, brotaban lágrimas, montones de ellas

-Esto le pasa a las hadas que interfieren con los colibríes- sus palabras no correspondían con lo que sus ojos hipnotizados hacían –Según las reglas deben esperar los resultados afuera, así que podrías hacerme el favor de sacarlo de esta cueva sagrada, gato azul- dijo la maga celestial yéndose del lugar, dejando solo a Happy, quien con algo de dificultad eleva a Natsu

-No me gusta la nueva Lucy- dijo antes de que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos –Quiero a la tierna y frágil Lucy que se hizo amiga de nosotros- sus lágrimas tocaron la nuca de Natsu, quien despierta, solo para ver a su amigo llorar

-Happy, estas…

-Duele- dijo Happy interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Natsu –Duele estar observando como las personas que más quieres pelean entre si

-Happy- Natsu no sabía que decir –No te preocupes, sé que alguien derrotara a esa niña y ella podrá liberarse de ese embrujo, solo hay que ser pacientes- dijo dando una sonrisa, contagiando a Happy –Cuando todo termine se lo diré, ¿Estas contento con esa promesa?

-AYE- dijo Happy con una gran sonrisa, al salir, descubren que no estan solo, encontrándose con varios integrantes que también habían sido derrotados, pero no la suficiente como para perder la esperanza.

Les explicare un poco, cada vez que inicio con una nueva puerta, retrocedo en el tiempo, razón por la cual, las salidas difieren un poco, así que recuerden, mientras unos pelean, otros también se estan enfrentando entre sí, no sé si me entienden, ni yo entendí la explicación, pero bueno, sigamos con la historia.

En la puerta 7, Erza buscaba atentamente y sin bajar la guardia a su oponente, cuando de repente, escucha una canción a lo lejos, era una canción infantil por la melodía, pero la voz que la producía hizo que se preparara rápidamente, recordaría esa voz donde fuera.

-Uno a uno van cayendo, uno a uno van subiendo, Mil arañas que hazaña, con paso de elefante hay que relajarse- dijo ella dando un salto grande –Ojayo, señorita Erza-San- en efecto, Erza debía enfrentarse a Akari

-Tu- dijo Erza algo tensa

-¿Por qué me mira así?- dijo ella con rostro apenado -¿Acaso ya se olvidó de mí?

-Nunca olvidare lo que nos hiciste, Demonio- dijo cambiando su armadura a la del caballero

-No me odie por favor- dijo moviendo su mano y la armadura de Erza desaparece –El pasado es pasado y esta pasado- Erza intenta atacarla con una espada, pero la espada desaparece en el aire –Acaso no se acuerda de mi magia- dijo ahora con un rostro psicótico- luego transforma uno de sus anillos en un guante de metal, dándole en la quijada a Erza

Erza se sorprendió con la fuerza de la infante, pero no había tiempo para estar asombrada, Akari ya iba arremetiendo con velocidad, dándole otro golpe en la quijada, pero antes de que mandarla a estrellarse contra la pared, la niña se mueve con velocidad y le brinda una patada en la zona vertebral, luego se da media vuelta y la golpea con una especie de ariete que había creado con una piedra y sus anillos

-Te demostrare, porque soy la cuarta más fuerte de mi gremio- dijo tomando una roca del suelo y acto seguido cambia la roca y sus anillos por una bazuca.

Una vez que dispara, Erza se apresura en poner un escudo, una vez que se iba a proteger, Akari lo cambia por aire, recibiendo el impacto de la bazuca, las impresiones le habían jugado una muy mala pasada a Erza, su oponente era todo menos frágil, por lo que trata de igualar en velocidad, por lo que recure a su armadura de vuelo, lo que le da la velocidad suficiente para igualarla, Akari no parecía importarle el uso de esta armadura, por su rostro estaba tomando la pelea como un juego, Erza sabia que si ocupaba una de sus armas ella la cambiaría por aire instintivamente, por lo que trato de luchar contra ella a mano limpia, sin bueno resultados, en un momento durante la pelea, un mal lanzamiento produce que quede desprotegida, recibiendo un duro golpe en la quijada, siendo lanzada lejos. El cansancio se notaba en el rostro de Erza, sintiéndose algo decepcionada al ver que su oponente no estaba ni sudando, apretó fuertemente los puños y arremete con velocidad, cambiando muy cerca de su oponente a la armadura del ala negra y la espada del purgatorio, pero Akari alcanza a esquivar el ataque y transformar la espada, luego le da un puñetazo en la sien y una patada en las costillas, lo que deja aturdida a Erza por un buen rato.

-Pensé que me enfrentaría a alguien fuerte- dijo Akari algo decepcionada

-Maldita mocosa- dijo Erza enfadada -¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Lucy?

-En primer lugar el brebaje no iba dirigido a ella- dijo transformando unas piedras en unos cubos –Tenía planeado alguien más fuerte

-Natsu- dijo por reacción Erza

-Me entere de que ella se había tomado el brebaje cuando dije las palabras, menos mal que se improvisar una nueva estrategia en cuestión de segundos- luego empieza a hacer malabares con los cubos que había hecho –Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul…

-Parece que eso de demonio te sienta bien- le dijo Erza con una pequeña pero sería sonrisa –Un demonio vestido de ángel

-Me halaga, señorita Erza- dijo ella –Pero sinceramente a pesar de ser una de los tres demonios, soy la más débil de los tres- dijo sin quitar la atención de sus cubos –Borquet y Tsukiko son unos verdaderos demonios, jamás los eh podido derrotar

-¿Por qué quieren liberas a las bestias del apocalipsis?

-Para ser un hada haces muchas preguntas- dijo dando una enorme sonrisa –No lo sé, mi maestro estaba aburrido y se le ocurrió hacer esto

-¿Acaso no son conscientes del daño que les pueden hacer a la gente?

-¿Y qué?- dijo Akari pareando en seco sus malabares -¿Cómo si esas personas hubieran hecho algo cuando mis padres fueron asesinados?, ¿Para hacer algo que ellos no hicieron por mí?

-¿Qué dices?- Erza estaba pendiente del testimonio de la niña

-Esta cicatriz es testigo de cómo la gente mataba a mis padres en frente mío cuando tenía dos años, logre escapar pero jamás fui aceptada por las personas que al simple hecho de enterarse de mi sangre, intentaban asesinarme, nadie me quiso durante seis largos años, en ese tiempo, logre hacer la magia que asesino a mis padres, el odio de la gente fue peor, hasta que llego él

-¿Quién?

-Mi maestro, el me acepto como era, aun sabiendo mi procedencia, me enseñó a controlar mi magia y me dio algo que la gente me negó por seis largos años- dijo con una lagrima que corría por su cara –El me dio una familia, en donde tengo hermanos y hermanas, en donde puedo reír y jugar sin miedo a que intenten matarme por el simple hecho de tener sangre devoradora en mis venas- luego cambia sus anillos por unos guantes de metal –Tienes suerte, ya que te estas enfrentando a uno de los últimos descendientes del extinto clan de los devoradores- luego se abalanza hacia Erza dándole un golpe en la mejilla –Nuestros gremios son distintos, aquí somos una familia que sabe lo que ha sufrido el otro y saben cómo superarse

-Te equivocas- dijo Erza abalanzándose –Nuestro gremio no es distinto al tuyo

-Cállate- grita Akari respondiendo al ataque de Erza –La gente no tendrá el cariño que me negó por seis años

Erza esta vez lograba golpearla, pero la resistencia de Akari era muy fuerte, era como si estuviera luchando contra una pared de hierro, Akari estaba totalmente enfadada, pero ese enfado se fue disolviendo hasta convertirse en su típica sonrisa, después de esa pelea se había calmado un poco, volviendo a la enorme superioridad que tenía al comienzo, Erza no podía atacar con armas, tampoco podía usar sus armaduras por mucho tiempo, y ya que Akari las cambiaba por aire, ambas atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque los golpes de Akari producían más daño debido a que los reforzaba con metal, el cansancio era muy notorio en el rostro de Erza, cuando un ligero temblor se siente en el lugar, Akari sonríe sabiendo de quien se puede tratar.

-Parece que la nueva recluta acaba de ganar un encuentro- dijo Akari con una sonrisa psicótica

-Lucy- dijo Erza instintivamente

Akari aprovecha la confusión de Erza para incrementar su poder mágico, el cual era muy notorio y muy alto, cuando Erza se dio cuenta, se encontró con una Akari que estaba despidiendo una enorme cantidad de poder mágico, lo que la impresiona ya que el pequeño cuerpo de aquella niña, despedía una cantidad de energía muy alta

-Te mostrare el poder más poderoso de este gremio- dijo aumentando el poder mágico en su interior

Erza no podía salir del asombro de ver el poder mágico de Akari, no sabía qué hacer, tampoco sus músculos respondían a lo que quería hacer, las cosas estaban un poco fuera de control en su pelea desde el principio, también quería saber sobre el poder que estaba presumiendo la menor, ella no podía creerse a sí misma lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Erza, estaba sintiendo… miedo.

Los tres demonios hacen sus ataques, quienes serán sus víctimas, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "La marcha del demonio". No se lo pierdan.

* * *

Espero les guste y hayan disfrutado de el tanto como yo al narrarlo, dejen un comentario con sus criticas o sujerencias y nos vemos en otro dia.


End file.
